This invention relates to a method of managing a schedule of a job and more specifically, to a method of managing a schedule of a job in response to occurrence of a failure. A virtualization technology that makes multiple virtual computers run on a physical computer has been employed widely. Multiple jobs are executed on the virtual computers to accomplish a certain task. Various ways have been devised to recover a job in response to a failure in a virtual computer.
According to a known method, in response to occurrence of a failure in a virtual computer, an active job is moved to a different virtual computer, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-31771 describes that a computer to which an unprocessed job is to be allocated is searched and this job is moved to this computer, in a case where a failure or performance degradation has occurred in a virtual computer. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-9622 describes that a first server and a second server configured in the same server environment as the first server are made to execute jobs in a job net.